Estrellas
by white-spirit-of-darkness
Summary: Zoë se había negado toda su vida. No le faltaban motivos, cierto; pero lo que más le hacía falta era alguien que le mostrara el verdadero brillo de los astros. Femslash. Situado en La maldición del titán.


*Aparece en medio de un remolino de arena* Bueno, este es mi primer femslash y es de mi pareja favorita, en serio, creo que necesita más amor. De cualquier modo, aquí está el fic, no los molesto más, que pasen una linda tarde.

Disclaimer: El mundo de Percy Jackson y todos sus personajes pertenece a Rick Riordan.

Advertencia: Fluff y algo de angst. No sé; el final es bonito, creo…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Tú sabes de qué se trata, ¿verdad?

Zoë miró con sorpresa a la cazadora, sin entender su pregunta. Bianca la había seguido cuando ella salió del negocio, y ahora contemplaba las estrellas como lo había estado haciendo.

-¿Qué cosa? –miró a la niña, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Bianca devolvió la mirada antes de señalar hacia la limusina parqueada varios metros más allá. El ceño fruncido de Zoë se profundizó pero asintió de forma que Bianca pudiera verla.

-Es Afrodita –masculló-. La diosa del amor.

Bianca miró la limusina unos segundos sin decir palabra, como analizando la situación. Zoë se reprendió mentalmente. La niña apenas tenía unos días de conocer la verdad del mundo en que vivía. Abrió la boca para explicarle un poco sobre la diosa.

-Pareciera que la odiaras –murmuró Bianca con tranquilidad. Levantó los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada perpleja de Zoë, quien no terminaba de reponerse a que Bianca estuviera tan normal después de saber que dos dioses estaban relativamente cerca de ella. Luego reparó en lo dicho por la niña.

-Ella lleva a las doncellas a dar todo por hombres que nunca las valoran de verdad –Zoë se recuperó pronto de su sorpresa y respondió lo mismo que había respondido durante los últimos siglos. Bianca arqueó una ceja.

-Supuse que dirías algo así –dijo, apartando el cabello de sus orejas-. ¿Por eso la odias? –le preguntó, la duda pintada en su rostro. Zoë analizó la pregunta mientras contemplaba los rasgos finos de Bianca, sus ojos del color del chocolate oscuro como en los tiempos antiguos.

-No –dijo sin poder evitar que la verdad escapase de sus labios. Pensó en sus motivos para aborrecer a la diosa y su séquito, y agradeció que Bianca hubiera entrado a la caza. De no haberlo hecho, los hombres la rondarían cuando creciera y se convirtiera en la mujer hermosa que hubiera sido, buscando lo que buscan todos los hombres. Ella, Bianca, no debería sufrir por un corazón roto.

-Pero tú también diste todo por un hombre, ¿no es así? –la niña se acercó un poco más a Zoë, mirando las estrellas. La teniente de las cazadoras se preguntó cómo lo había sabido, pero no se molestó en negarlo.

-La odio porque el amor no existe en realidad –dijo, sus ojos recorriendo las montañas de chatarra que se alzaban más delante de ellas-. Se supone que todos estamos unidos a alguien, y que en algún momento encontraremos a ese alguien. Pero si eso fuese verdad, ¿habría cazadoras? ¿Nuestra señora se alejaría de los hombres? ¿Habría tantas historias trágicas?

Se hizo el silencio. Zoë se sentía angustiada, y se arrepintió de haberle dicho eso a Bianca. La niña no necesitaba esas explicaciones; en algún momento lo hubiera deducido sola. No podía evitar querer protegerla del más grande mal que existía, del mal que asolaba a la mayoría de las cazadoras y a miles de doncellas en todo el mundo.

-Yo creo que es porque hay gente que no quiere buscar ese amor –dijo Bianca, sacando a Zoë de sus pensamientos. La miró directo a los ojos, aturdida por las palabras de la cazadora-. Hay personas que quieren sentir pero no se atreven a verdaderamente enfrentarse al amor. Recuerdo algo –ahora Bianca apartaba los ojos, como buscando en su memoria-. Alguien solía decirme que yo sólo debía esperar, que algún día conocería a esa persona.

-Tú… -Zoë sintió sus ojos picar. A fin de cuentas no había logrado salvar a Bianca-. ¿Sigues esperando a esa persona? Bianca, tú…

-No lo sé –respondió ella-. Sé que ahora soy una cazadora de Artemisa, sé que debo dar la espalda a los hombres, pero también sé que el amor es real. Sé que todos estamos destinados, Zoë.

El silencio que siguió fue ligero, frágil. Los ojos de Bianca brillaban, ¿por qué no lo había visto antes?, con la luz de las estrellas. Un poco irónico, pensó. Bianca brillaba bajo la constelación de Hércules. Pensó en la diosa cerca de ellas, y en cómo la había odiado durante tanto tiempo. Pero ahí estaba ella, diciendo lo que Zoë había considerado mentira con tanta firmeza que sentía sus principios temblar bajo la revelación.

-Bianca –murmuró, sin saber qué decir. Súbitamente ya no parecía una niña, como si los años que había pasado en aquel lugar ayudasen de pronto a que se viera mayor y madura. En aquel momento le parecía que Bianca era más sabia que ella misma.

Nunca supo lo que hubiera dicho en ese momento. Luego, sólo recordaría perderse en las profundidades brillantes y acogedoras de las pupilas de Bianca, antes de que el hijo de Poseidón saliera de la limusina y Grover y Thalía estuvieran con ellas. Y deseó muchas veces haberse atrevido a decirlo, aún si no sabía lo que era.

Cuando el gigante metálico despertó no pensó en lo que podría pasar. Cuando el gigante empezó a actuar extraño no analizó demasiado hasta que supo que Bianca era la que hacía aquello. Elevó una plegaria a los dioses, desesperada por que la cazadora volviera sana y salva. Cuando la electricidad recorrió el cuerpo de metal Zoë se sintió a punto de caer por un precipicio. Cuando la estatua se derrumbó fue la primera en correr a buscarla, gritando su nombre. Se movió entre los restos, buscando lo que fuera, buscando que se levantara con una sonrisa y que sus ojos brillaran otra vez. A su alrededor los demás también buscaban pero no los notó. Sentía las lágrimas en la parte de atrás de sus ojos mientras repetía el nombre de Bianca otra y otra vez.

Al amanecer encontró una flecha de plata torcida y quemada, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la había perdido.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No había mirado las estrellas en todo lo que quedaba del viaje.

Quería mirar con odio a Percy por haber sido él quien dio la idea, pero entendía que Bianca hizo su decisión, lo cual en cierto modo dolía más. Por otro lado, el muchacho no era como los demás. Cuando el chico renunció a la piel del león de Nemea dejó de compararlo por completo con los demás, sobre todo con Hércules. Percy era mejor que eso, y cuando llegaron a luchar contra Atlas estuvo orgullosa de poder decir que él era su compañero, y en el momento en que lo vio tomar el cielo por su señora se sintió tranquila. El golpe de su padre fue demasiado para ella, sin embargo.

Sintió las manos cálidas de su señora sosteniéndola con suavidad. Percy exigía que la salvase, pero ella detuvo a Artemisa cuando la diosa fue a intentarlo. Las palabras de Bianca resonaban el sus oídos con claridad, y por primera vez entendió el propósito de Afrodita. Ella también tenía un destino, una persona. Debía reunirse con Bianca.

Thalía le dijo que había tenido la razón todo el tiempo, y ella negó. Había entendido. El amor existía. No todos los hombres eran como Hércules. Las cosas estarían bien. Miró a Artemisa, y supo que la diosa entendía.

Las estrellas brillaban y en ellas brillaban los ojos de Bianca; ya no al contrario. Las miró con atención, buscando en ellas las respuestas.

-Estrellas –murmuró-. Las veo otra vez, mi señora.


End file.
